blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chicken Circus!/Gallery/1
Going to the circus S4E1 Circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington come up the road.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington head for the circus.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington pass trucks.png S4E1 Guess what.png S4E1 We're seeing a show.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington arrive at the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington approach the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington enter the circus tent.png S4E1 Circus ring half 1.png S4E1 Circus ring half 2.png S4E1 Darington "Balancing".png S4E1 Darington "Juggling".png S4E1 Darington "The most amazing tricks".png S4E1 Darington loses his balance.png S4E1 Darington lands in a crate of popcorn.png S4E1 Blaze checking on Darington.png S4E1 Darington pops out of the popcorn.png S4E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington laughing.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington hear the circus fanfare.png S4E1 AJ "Looks like the circus is about to start".png The Circus Chickens S4E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington take their seats.png S4E1 Pedestal coming down from ceiling.png S4E1 Circus performers in the shadows.png S4E1 The circus chickens' grand entrance.png S4E1 Circus chickens hop of the pedestal.png S4E1 Turquoise chicken balancing on ball.png S4E1 Pink and orange chickens flipping past.png S4E1 Circus chicken performance 1.png S4E1 Circus chicken performance 2.png S4E1 Circus chicken performance 3.png S4E1 Circus chicken performance 4.png S4E1 Blue and green chickens about to ride the trapeze.png S4E1 Blue and green chickens jump on the trapeze.png S4E1 Blue, green, pink and orange chickens riding the trapeze.png S4E1 Blue, green, pink and orange chickens jump off the trapeze.png S4E1 Blue, green, pink and orange chickens finish the trapeze act.png S4E1 Yellow, turquoise and purple chickens jump in the cannon.png S4E1 Yellow, turquoise and purple chickens prepare to launch.png S4E1 Cannon launches the chickens.png S4E1 Yellow, turquoise and purple chickens float down with parachutes.png S4E1 Yellow, turquoise and purple chickens finish their launching act.png S4E1 Trucks cheering for the circus chickens.png S4E1 Joe "Wait 'til you see".png S4E1 Trucks watching another chicken.png S4E1 The Amazing Roosty.png S4E1 Roosty crossing a tightrope on a unicycle.png S4E1 Roosty makes it to the other side.png S4E1 Trucks cheering for Roosty.png S4E1 Roosty about to do another trick.png S4E1 Roosty jumps off the tightrope ledge.png S4E1 Chickens standing on a seesaw.png S4E1 Roosty launches the chickens.png S4E1 Chickens flying through the air.png S4E1 Chickens pose on top of Roosty.png The chickens disappear S4E1 Crusher and Pickle watching the Chicken Circus.png S4E1 Pickle "Aren't those chickens amazing".png S4E1 Crusher "I bet I could do all that stuff".png S4E1 Pickle surprised "You can do circus tricks?".png S4E1 Pickle sees Crusher has disappeared.png S4E1 Crusher appears on the tightrope.png S4E1 Crusher riding the tightrope.png S4E1 Crusher losing balance.png S4E1 Crusher falls off the tightrope.png S4E1 Crusher falling into the cannon.png S4E1 Crusher lands in the cannon.png S4E1 Cannon about to fire.png S4E1 Cannon launches Crusher.png S4E1 Crusher flies toward the chickens' seesaw.png S4E1 Crusher accidentally launches the chickens.png S4E1 Chickens being launched out of the tent.png|Oh, no! The chickens! S4E1 Circus chickens flying far away.png S4E1 Darington acting dramatic.png S4E1 Darington "How will they ever".png S4E1 Blaze "We're gonna find 'em".png S4E1 Darington agrees with the mission.png S4E1 Darington "Hang on, chickens".png Come on, let's go! S4E1 Blaze and Darington leave the circus.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington approach a ramp.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington jump off the ramp.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington finish their jump.png S4E1 Truck hauling bowling pins.png S4E1 Mud puddle ahead.png S4E1 Truck drops his bowling pins.png S4E1 Darington jumps to catch the pins.png S4E1 Darington catches the pins, juggles them.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington juggle bowling pins.png S4E1 Pins returned to their owner.png S4E1 Truck sees Blaze and Darington off.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington reach the construction site.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington jump toward the girders.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington swing on a girder.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington swing on more girders.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington land and flip.png To return to the The Chicken Circus! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries